Ave Maria, Ave Felix Manalo!
English Lyrics Verse 1 Pastors, the voices of the dead people, Of those who fell, that Iglesia ni Cristo might be great, Join in our song, for they still march in spirit with us, And urge us on to gain the Christian state! Chorus Ave Maria, ave Felix Manalo! Hail the Manalo family, long live Iglesia ni Cristo! May you defend this great nation forever and ever. Be strong and free, as you age for all of eternity, Long live Iglesia ni Cristo, as long you're strong like a man! Verse 2 For honor, Fatherland, justice, and peace, We fight today in this dawn that breaks now. And if death comes and embraces us, Onwards Iglesia ni Cristo! We shall say in falling. Chorus Ave Maria, ave Felix Manalo! Hail the Manalo family, long live Iglesia ni Cristo! May you defend this great nation forever and ever. Be strong and free, as you age for all of eternity, Long live Iglesia ni Cristo, as long you're strong like a man! Verse 3 We shall smite all the sinners and anyone who eats dinuguan, We shall avenge our all brothers and sisters killed by them, So that the Iglesia ni Cristo nation and religion Should one day be proud and victorious once more. Chorus Ave Maria, ave Felix Manalo! Hail the Manalo family, long live Iglesia ni Cristo! May you defend this great nation forever and ever. Be strong and free, as you age for all of eternity, Long live Iglesia ni Cristo, as long you're strong like a man! Filipino Lyrics Verse 1 Ang mga pastor, ang mga tinig ng mga patay na tao, Ng mga taong nahulog, na Iglesia ni Cristo ay maaaring maging mahusay, Sumali sa aming awit, para nagsisilakad pa rin sa espiritu sa amin, At hinihimok kami sa upang makakuha ng estado Kristiyano! Chorus Ave Maria, ave Felix Manalo! Palakpakan ang pamilya Manalo, mabuhay Iglesia ni Cristo! Maaaring mong ipagtanggol ang dakilang bansang ito magpakailanman at kailanman. Maging malakas at libre, ang bilang ng edad mo para sa lahat ng kawalang-hanggan, Mabuhay Iglesia ni Cristo, hangga't ikaw ay malakas tulad ng isang tao! Verse 2 Para sa karangalan, lupang tinubuan, katarungan, at kapayapaan, Lumalaban tayo ngayon sa madaling araw na magsisimula ngayon. At kung ang kamatayan ay dumating at yumayakap sa amin, Pataas Iglesia ni Cristo! Kami ay dapat sabihin sa bumabagsak. Chorus Ave Maria, ave Felix Manalo! Palakpakan ang pamilya Manalo, mabuhay Iglesia ni Cristo! Maaaring mong ipagtanggol ang dakilang bansang ito magpakailanman at kailanman. Maging malakas at libre, ang bilang ng edad mo para sa lahat ng kawalang-hanggan, Mabuhay Iglesia ni Cristo, hangga't ikaw ay malakas tulad ng isang tao! Verse 3 Ay dapat namin sasaktan ang mga makasalanan at ang kumakain dinuguan, Kami ay dapat maghiganti sa ating mga kapatid namatay sa pamamagitan ng mga ito, Kaya na ang Iglesia ni Cristo sa bansa at relihiyon Dapat isang araw ipagmalaki at matagumpay na minsan pa. Chorus Ave Maria, ave Felix Manalo! Palakpakan ang pamilya Manalo, mabuhay Iglesia ni Cristo! Maaaring mong ipagtanggol ang dakilang bansang ito magpakailanman at kailanman. Maging malakas at libre, ang bilang ng edad mo para sa lahat ng kawalang-hanggan, Mabuhay Iglesia ni Cristo, hangga't ikaw ay malakas tulad ng isang tao! Spanish Lyrics Verse 1=